Random Scene Change
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: oneshot! What happens when you throw team 7 into multiple places at random? HELL BREAKS LOOSE! Find out!


Authors Notes: A random one-shot that my friend and I cooked up in Japanese class one day XD Had to write it

_**Authors Notes: A random one-shot that my friend and I cooked up in Japanese class one day XD Had to write it.**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND CO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM EXCEPT PLUSHIE! **_

_**RANDOM SCENE CHANGE**__** – a one-shot**_

Sasuke sighed as he waited, propped up against a tree, for his comrades. "OI TEME!" A loud cry broke the silence. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

The raven-haired boy was joined by his loud-mouthed blonde best friend, Naruto, and his pink-haired teammate, Sakura. "Are we just waiting for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, late as always." Sasuke mumbled. "GOD WHY IS HE SO LATE ALL THE TIME! THAT LAZY PERVERT!" Naruto hollered and Sakura proceeded to hit him on the head.

"Yo." As if on cue, a loud '_POP'_ and a puff of smoke appeared, revealing a certain white-haired sensei. "Sorry for being so late…"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto hollered at the jounin before crossing his arms and 'humph'ing.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you want to meet us here?" Sakura asked, looking over to Naruto and then to Kakashi. The man smiled under his mask.

"We got a mission. There has been strange activity in this area lately, and Tsunade-sama wishes us to get to the bottom of it."

There was a collective 'oh' from the group of 12 year-olds before something strange happened.

A loud, booming male voice echoed through out the land and called out, shocking the small group and causing them to shout as darkness enveloped them.

**RANDOM SCENE CHANGE**

Suddenly team 7 found themselves in a frozen wasteland. Snow blew all around them and ice covered the entire landscape.

The team shivered and huddled together in shock and cold. "Wh-wh-where are we, Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura asked, looking around at the frozen landscape.

"The land of snow?" The white-haired jounin guessed, with a shrug.

"Teleportation to snow? Seems a bit off." Sasuke mumbled, not enjoying the close contact between his teammates. Especially the fact that Sakura was daring enough to take advantage of the situation to feel up his rear end.

"Th-th-this is insane!!" Naruto shouted, although enjoying the close contact with Sakura.

A strange sound reached their ears and they all looked over to see a little black and white creature next to them, looking up at them with curious eyes. "A penguin? Aww it's so cute…" Sakura cooed.

"A penguin? Then we must be…" Kakashi trailed off as Sasuke nodded. "The south pole."

"NANI!?" Naruto screamed in shock, only to receive a bonk on the head by Sakura.

"Quiet Naruto!!" Sakura said in a harsh voice. "Yea, you don't want to break the ice on the ground with your loud voice dobe. This is nothing but ice keeping us out of the water." Sasuke said with a huff.

"Now now team. We must work together to figure out how we got here, how we're going to leave, and how we'll survive." Kakashi tried to calm the genin around him.

Suddenly, more blackness enveloped them and the booming voice returned.

**RANDOM SCENE CHANGE**

The group gasped and looked around. Suddenly they were in a large building and surrounded by…

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE DRESSED LIKE ME!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sure enough, team 7 was transported to a Naruto convention. All around them, people were dressed as people from their world.

"EEEWWWW! LOOK!" Sakura shuddered as she pointed ahead of them. Sasuke and Naruto's jaws hit the ground as the beheld a Sasuke Cosplayer making out with a Naruto cosplayer.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed simutaniously.

Kakashi was busy talking to a female that was dressed as Kurenai.

Sakura turned away from the two passionate cosplayers and looked around. (Sasuke and Naruto were screaming at the two cosplayers to stop) "OH MY GOD I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" Sakura screamed as she looked at a rather large version of herself.

"Back off, my cosplay beats yours." The pink haired look-alike glared at the Kunoichi.

Sasuke felt his jaw drop as many Itachi's walked by, and just as he was about to lunge himself on them, he stopped.

"Listen up here, cause this it! The Shuriken I'm throwing is DaNgErOuS!

Sasukelicious definition make them fans go loco. They want some sasunaru so they get it from fictions. You could hug me, you can't glomp me. I ain't emo I ain't screamo, I got reasons why I'm fickle; fans just come and go like seasons, Sasukelicious

But, I ain't emotional, and if you was a Itachi, I'd kill you in an instant.. I blow fire! That puts them fans on myspace, they be linin down Konoha to watch what I got.

So fanlicious, it's sasunaru

So fanlicious, i put them fans on rock rock

So fanlicious, they wanna taste of what I got

I'm Sasukelicious! SssssSasuNaru!

Sasukelicious def

Sasukelicious def

Sasukelicious def def def def def

Sasukelicious definition, make them fans go crazy. They always claim to be me, dressin up, just like me! I'm the S to the A S U the K The E, Naruto can't even put it down like me!" A tall, gorgeous Sasuke/Anbu look-alike stood on the stage, singing and dancing his heart out. In the middle of his rap, he ripped off the anbu vest and swung it around seductively.

Sakura got hearts her eyes and lunged herself at the hot imposter. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALMOST AS AWESOME AS THE REAL SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's comparison of him to that cosplayer. "I'm so better than that! I would never sing and dance."

The cosplayer looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "That's because you're EMO."

The word "emo" hung around Sasuke as a wave of grief washed itself upon him. "I AM NOT EMO!" He screamed at the look-alike.

Suddenly, yes, again, another booming voice came around team 7 and blackness enveloped them ONCE again.

**RANDOM SCENE CHANGE**

The gang appeared in a strange room. Apparently it was a bedroom. The walls were seafoam green and the bed was black with black covers. There were some oriental decorations on the walls as well as a sword collection.

"Hmm this isn't so bad." Sakura said, flopping down onto the fluffy bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the three plushies on the dresser. Kakashi held one up that was in his likeness.

"Oookay?" Naruto said, holding a Neji plushie up by one hand. As he did so, the Deidara plushie fell over sideways. "This is odd."

Suddenly the door swung open and there, in the doorway stood a teenage girl with wide eyes and short, chin-length brown hair. "Oh. My. GOD! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!!" She squeeled and launched herself onto Kakashi, enveloping him in a hug. "YOU ARE SO HAWT!!"

Kakashi stumbled backward at the shock and added weight of the girl. "Umm, miss could you get off?" He asked, looking down at the fangirl. Suddenly she looked over and saw Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"OH GOD I LOVE YOU!" She jumped on him and Sasuke fell on the floor as the girl huggled him. Sakura immediately stood up and stormed over. "GET OFF SASUKE-KUN NOW!" She yelled.

"Sorry Sakura! You're my favorite female in the Naruto world, and I love SasuSaku but I LOVE SASUKE!!" The girl huggling him kissed his cheek and Sasuke made a face of utter embarrassment and disqust. "Can I chidori her?" he asked Kakashi, who shook his head.

"ZOMGZOMGZOMG!" The girls squeeled. Sasuke looked up to the celine and begged every power in heaven. "Now would be an excellent time for a Random Scene Change, don'tya think?"

Suddenly, as if granting mercy on the poor emo kid, a booming voice rattled the room and darkness enveloped them once again.

**RANDOM SCENE CHANGE!!**

Kakashi was the first to take in their surroundings. Sakura and Naruto saw, in a moment's time, that they were on a grassy hill and over the horizon, Konohagakure's gates could be seen.

Naruto and Sakura jumped in the air, cheering. "THANK GOD!" Kakashi nodded, relieved to finally be home.

"Ano, Sakura-chan the fates must have finally decided to be nice to Sasuke-teme!" Naruto chided. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and chuckled.

"Naruto, I doubt that." Sasuke lay on the ground, squished by the brown-haired fangirl that was kissing him all over his face.

"Someone. Get. Her. Off. ME!" He growled from the ground. The three teammates laughed and stared at the humourous sight before them.

_**Ano, the end! LOL this was a random idea my friend and I had in Japanese one day, and it took me quite a while to finish it. I have a short attention span ; so be glad I finished. YES the fangirl is me! **_

_**And Big thanks to Gavin-koshii for the lyrics to his song! The skit at the convention ACTUALLY HAPPENED. GO WATCH GAVIN-KOSHII SHAKE IT ON STAGE AND MAKE TONS OF FANGIRLS! DO IT! **__**/watch?vmiRxvL1O4uQ**_

_**Anyway, yes this is a stupid little one-fic. **_


End file.
